The Double Wedding!
A wonderful double wedding is the order of the day on this episode! Bill Wolff: "This...is Harpers Falls. The first part of Harpers Falls is brought to you by Downy. The fabric softener that combines skin-loving softness with the airy April freshness you love. Downy, a noticeable improvement." It was a beautiful late May morning in Harpers Falls, as the Harpers and Saxtons were preparing for the double wedding at the Harper Chapel in Harper Park. Despite the small venue, practically everyone who was connected with either the Harpers or Saxtons were invited. At Dylan's house on Attleboro, everyone was getting ready. Chris and Bill were intrigued by a package that had arrived that morning. "Ah, ah, ah," Dylan teased, "I don't think you two are allowed to open this until the reception that is." "Are you sure?" Chris wheedled. Dylan pretended to think it over, "Oh, what the hey," he smiled, "go ahead and open it. It's from Susie and her family in Somerset." "I'm sorry that she can't attend today," Cody said. "After her operation," Dylan said, "she's been doing more work at home. But she had a relapse. Anyssa said she's had some difficulty breathing and it turned out one of her lungs had partially collapsed." "Poor girl," Bill said, shaking his head. "When is it going to be over for her?" "They think the worst is over," Dylan said. "We talked to Patrick and he's very hopeful. So she and Ellen are watching the wedding today via webcam. With Lahoma making sure she is fine, then they will be there, via the streaming cam broadcast." "I have to admit, this WILL be a bit unique," Bill said, "a webcast wedding, first of it's kind." Bill and Chris opened their package; and Steven and Cody opened theirs. Both couples had received a package from Sam, Lahoma and Susannah. "Impressive," Cody said, "they sent us all sorts of housewares to begin our home." "Same here," Chris said, "don't they know we're still living here in your house, Dyl?" "I am sure they do," Dylan said, "but things had been hectic for them all, what with Susie's condition; and then Sheila having her attack, so I think it's pretty decent." The guys accepted that, and they all got ready. The two couples weren't having any groomsmen or maids of honor, but Sheila, Anyssa, Bryan and Dylan had offered to stand up with them at the small ceremony. Despite the amount of people there, it wasn't too lavish a ceremony, although everyone knew they could well afford it. The double wedding would begin soon. (Mid-break announcement. Bill Wolff: "Stay tuned for the next part of Harpers Falls." Bill Wolff: "And now...the next part of Harpers Falls. This portion is brought to you by Comet, the cleanser that disinfects as it cleans. Available in four sizes including the handy bathroom bundle." The ceremony was absolutely gorgeous. Streamers were strung throughout the chapel; and the webcam that would broadcast it for Susannah and the others in Somerset was get up inside the chapel, so that it wouldn't be buffetted by the winds. The winds, thankfully, were not a problem. The cam was running smoothly, as the ceremony began. First coming down the aisle were Dylan and Sheila; and then Anyssa and her husband, Bryan. Then the first couple came down the aisle, it was Christopher and Bill. They had decided to combine their last names, and would thusly be named Bill Saxton-Harper and Christopher Harper-Saxton. They spoke the more traditional vows. Josie, with her family at her side, was proud to see Bill following his heart. It had been tough, after Megan and Austin's deaths, at the hands of that evil Molly, and she thought that her son would never be happy again, and now, he is happy. I had always thought that Bill would never recover after Megan and Austin were killed, she thought as she watched her son exchange vows with the man he loved, and yet, he's not only recovered, but he is marrying the person he loves with all his heart. That is the good thing about it. I am sure Megan and Austin are watching and are glad that Bill has found someone he can love once again. Dylan and Sheila were witnesses to Bill and Chris' vows, and they signed the wedding license. After the rings were exchanged, Chris and Bill shared their first kiss as a married couple. "Family and friends," the pastor, the Harpers' pastor from their church, "I would love to present to you, Christopher Harper-Saxton and Bill Saxton-Harper." The families applauded. Then, after the first couple left, Steven and Cody would be up next. Bryan and Anyssa would be their witnesses. Cody and Steven decided that they would have Steven's last name of Lennox as a married name. The duo walked down the aisle, Bill and Chris were proud as could be. The vows, which were written by Steven and Cody themselves were simple and heartfelt. Bill and Chris went the more traditional vows, while Steven and Cody wrote their own. After Cody and Steven spoke their vows, they, along with Bill and Chris, went up and lit their unity candles. A clear sign that their love would be long lasting. While all the festivities were going on, Molly Wainwright sulked in her cell. The cell-mate nearby her, was laughing out loud on something that she was watching on the computer she had. "Why the hell do YOU get a computer," Molly screamed, "while I, the most wonderful woman in the world, don't?!" "Maybe it's because I don't commit evil all the time!" the cellmate screamed, "unlike you!" "I am the epitome of grace and elegance!" Molly screeched, "I deserve to be out of this damned hell hole!" "SHUT UP, BITCH!" Vicki Brandington screamed at her, "I don't want to hear anything from you!" Vicki then stormed off down the hall. The cellmate laughed, "Now, do you get it?" she taunted at Molly. "You'll NEVER get out of here! Never in your life!" Molly stared at her balefully. "Oh shut your mouth, you damned cow!" she shot at her, and went to her cot. Meanwhile, Anyssa was thrilled with the success of the webcam wedding. "Guys," she said, coming up to the couple, "Susie and Ellen were so pleased with your vows!" The wedding, as unique as it was, was a rapid fire success. What will happen next? *Now that they are married, how will the gay couples deal with the interference of Molly, trying to shove her "Molly Wainwright Anti-Gay Marriage Bill" once more through the legislature and how will they thwart it once more? Bill Wolff: "Join us each weekday at this time, for the continuing story of Harpers Falls." Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila